Full Moon
by Bella L. Gates
Summary: Bella is a 16 year old girl but when some strange things start happening in Bella's life what she thought she knew will all change. I suck at summeries but the story is alot better then it sounds.
1. Excerpt

I seen a face I could never forget. The perfect blonde woman stood against the wall of the art building. I stopped and watched her for a minute. She turned to me and a devilish grin spread across her face. She gave me a smile that was more of threat. Every one of her teeth sparkled like her skin in the sun. I stepped backwards into the wall of the pre- k building. I was completely taken back by her beauty. Her eyes hardened and she turned her whole body towards me. She was half crouched and her pale face, if possible, got even paler. This had happened in a matter of milliseconds. The move was so swift, and quick she scared me a little. A low hiss escaped her lips. I backed into the wall, trying to push the wall out my way but the stupid building wouldn't move. I heard a growl from in front of the kindergarten building and the blonde boy I seen outside the window pounced onto the women and the pixie- like girl came running, at incredible speeds, to them. I was at a loss for words and still trying to get the stupid wall out of my way. The pixie girl grabbed the blonde's shoulders and she whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear, "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. I can't believe you did that.", her voice became softer ,yet louder, as she said, "You probably terrified her. You don't know what this has done to the future"


	2. Chapter 1 Events

Chapter 1- Events

did you have fun on your date with austin *wink wink*

dang bella youre so nosy j/k

yea we did the movie was funny and all…

no winks

are you gunna go out again????

i hope so he's sooo cute and dreamy and smart did I mention hotttt

awwwww…

I shoved the note secretly at my friend Trinity Cooke. She wrote, careful of the hovering eyes of our Geometry teacher Mr. Martinez, who'd grown suspicious of Trinity and I's note passing in third quarter, as he walked around the room. Mr. Martinez continued to talk to the class about concaves and convexes, lines, and a lot of other terms I missed lost in conversation. Trinity shoved the paper back towards me but before I could read it the paper was snatched from beneath my hands. Something that felt like wind blew passed me; I looked at the window but it was closed. Before I could even realize what was going on the paper was on my desk. It was longer then the notes Trinity and I had written, but before I could read it Mr. Martinez took it.

"Hmm… Ms. Gates, Ms. Cooke would you like to share…some…thing…?" he trailed off towards the end of the sentence. He looked at me and then at Trinity, "Hmm… very well then." He gave me the paperback. I looked at the paper and seen a perfect summery of his explanation of coincidental lines and composite transformations.

"Good thinking." Trinity said as I continued to stare perplexed at the piece of paper. I laid my head in my hands and tried to even my breathing. I looked out the window and I seen a tiny girl with pixie like hair, and a blonde boy who looked like he was in pain. Their beauty was unlike any I had ever seen. They seemed to be scowling at a beautiful blonde woman. Their lips moved quickly as though they were quivering. She didn't look sorry for what she had done; whatever that was. The two stranger's surprised expressions quickly changed to those of rage. The blonde flashed a smile and I gasped at her extraordinary beauty. The blonde boy turned my way and I quickly hid my face in the geometry book on my desk. I couldn't help myself; I looked up over the corner of my book. All of the strangers were gone except the blonde boy. He caught my gaze and smiled. There was something off about his smile. It didn't quite touch his eyes.

"I didn't know you were paying attention let alone taking notes." Trinity said. I turned back to face her. I didn't write this paper but it was in my handwriting. "How did you do that?"

I felt strangely protective of the things I had just seen even though I didn't quite get it myself. I turned to the boy, hoping he could help me. He stood in the same spot as before shaking his head and mouthing the word 'lie'. I was a terrible liar. I was scarred she would see right through me.

"I… I did it yesterday, just in case." I lied. Trinity didn't even catch on that I didn't know what we would be doing today.

"I would've never thought of that."

"Just thinking ahead, you know." I never took my eyes off the pale blonde boy. He was smiling and nodding now. I looked away.

The bell rang for English and I ran out to quickly for Trinity to ask me any questions. I was relieved when English class passed quickly. I went outside and searched and searched for the beautiful strangers I seen outside the window. I didn't see them at lunch so I skipped sixth period gym. I looked all around the school grounds; I even tried a block up the street. I didn't see any of my strangers for the rest of the day. The next two weeks passed by normally. No more sightings of my strangers and no more weird note snatchings, although I was thankful for that.

When I woke up the sun shown through my pale blue curtains. I got up, in a cheerful mood, and skipped, literally skipped, to open them. I decided, since it was nice outside, to go out and read. I went to take a shower and brush my hair and my teeth. When I came out I found a pair of white jean shorts and a blue halter-top. I looked at the clothes on my bed and I tried to remember where they came from. When I came up short I figured Lucy must have bought them. I grabbed my most recent book, Flowers for Algernon, and headed out. The sky was bright and it was hot so I was dressed in shorts and a halter-top that I had found this morning. I walked about ten yards into the woods when I suddenly felt the wind but just as quickly as it came it was gone. "That was creepy." I said to myself. There was no wind. At all. I walked a little further into the woods when I felt something cold touch the bare skin on my back. I froze to scared to turn. I took a deep breath and whipped my body around to face the trail I'd just walked up. I frantically looked around hoping to find the source of my scare but there was nothing. I took another deep breath and tried to steady my breathing. I sat down on a rock nearby and began to read.

"Hey, Bella. Why are you out in the woods? It's getting dark. You should go in." I heard a familiar husky voice say. I looked up to see my friend Jacob Black standing over me. Dang he sure was tall. I hadn't seen Jake in like four years. He lived up north in Washington. He and his dad Billy came down to California to see us but then Billy was put in the wheel chair four years ago and traveling became a problem.

"Jake!" I cried. I jumped up and nearly knocked him to the ground.

"You're stronger then I remember." I let go of him and he set me down on my feet.

"You're taller then I remember." I said. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We heard a growl from the distance and Jake took a deep breath and grinned. I looked in the same place Jake was but I couldn't see anything.

"Let's get out of here." Jake said, "I wouldn't want whatever _monster_ that's out there to hurt you." He laughed quietly to himself. I felt like I just missed a joke. I didn't get why he emphasized 'monster' either. We walked out of the woods and walked up to my porch.

"Stay here." I said quietly. Jake just nodded and I walked into the living room, "Hey mom, guess who I found?"

"Who honey?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucy." Jake said as he walked into my house.

"Jake!" My mom cried as she emerged from the kitchen covered in flour and who knows what else. She went to hug him but as soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away, "Oh honey we've missed you so much. How's Billy?"

"He's fine. I missed you guys too. It's been so long." Jake answered.

"Jake. You're so big! What are you 5'6 or something?" Lucy laughed.

"Yea. Something like that." He mumbled. Jake looked like he was thinking about something else, like he was half here. Then he continued, "Lucy, I don't think you should let Bella go out into the woods anymore. There's been a sighting of some pretty big animals out there."

"Thanks for the warning, Jake." She said.

"Sure, sure." He said, his usual response.

"So, Jake. Tell me, How's school?" Lucy said sitting on the couch.

"Oh well, school on the rez is still the same. I moved onto the high school and things got harder and more challenging but it's rewarding."

"I'm going to go up and take a shower and get ready for bed." I said as I walked into my room.

"Bella, it's only seven-thirty." Lucy said suspiciously.

"I know. I'm not going to bed yet." I replied.

My room still smelled like paint from three days ago when Lucy and I painted it blue. I grabbed a pair sweats and an old t-shirt and went into my bathroom. No matter how many times I walked into my bathroom I was always shocked at the bright green paint. Lucy and I always paint and repaint or house. When Lucy moved some years ago the house was white. Lucy hated the plain so she painted her room yellow. She painted every room in the house a different color. No room was white or plain. When I was born my room was pink. As I got older my room changed from pink to green to yellow to blue to orange and every color in between. Lucy's bedroom walls change color almost every month. This month her walls were yellow. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax me. I put on my pajamas and went back into the living room where I found Jake sitting on my couch watching ESPN. I sat down next to him just as Lucy brought in a big plate of cookies.

"Thanks Lucy." Jake said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yea, thanks mom." I said. Jake grabbed a cookie but failed to realize they were hot and dropped it back onto the plate.

"Ouch." He looked at his hand but the burn mark was gone. I gasped and he turned to smile at me. I picked up a cookie and, my sofa was long enough so I turned to lay down with my feet closest to Jacob. Jake and I used to hang out together always; 'joined at the hip' some would say. I felt bad for Jake though; his mom was sick and dying when we met. I was at the hospital with Lucy, my cousin Noah, my Aunt Trish, and my Uncle Garret. Trish was having a baby and Jake's mom was in a room on the floor above us. The day Jake and I became friends was the day my cousin Caylee Tristan Gates was born. From then on Lucy and I would go up to Forks and stay with Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jake during the summer. During the winter Billy would take Jake and his sisters to California to see us. We would see each other throughout the year but those two were steady.

"Hey Bells?" Jake asked taking me out of my trance.

"Yea?" I asked, surprised at the way my voice sounded. I looked at the TV. The game was over.

"You should go to sleep. Don't you have work in the morning?"

Sunday. Ugh, I have to go to work at nine tomorrow morning, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucy told me."

"Jake? Shouldn't you be getting back to Billy? He's probably worried." Lucy said walking in from the kitchen.

"Trying to kick me out already, Lucy." Jake said jokingly.

"No! You can stay here. I don't care." She reassured him.

"Thanks Lucy 'cause I really don't want to walk to Sam's house now." He said.

"Sam?" I asked.

"A friend of mine I'm down here with." He answered.

"You're not here with Billy?" I asked.

"Nah, Billy didn't come down because he said it would be a lot of trouble. He said he missed you guys though."

"Well, that's nice of him. Where do you want to sleep, Jake?" She questioned.

"I'll sleep anywhere." He amended.

"You can sleep in Bella's room but she'll probably wake you up when she gets up though." Lucy said.

"I don't care. I've been getting up really early lately." He said.

"Okay well I'm going to bed. Goodnight kids!" Lucy said as she walked into her room, "Be good, you two."

"I wouldn't dare, Lucy." Jake said.

"Yea mom. Don't worry." I said

"I know, guys." Lucy said then closed her door.

When the door closed Jake looked at me and winked. I was just about to ask what the wink was for when he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Jake? What are you…?"

"Kidding Bells."

" 'Kay. Just checking. You know I don't feel that way right?"

"Yea, Bells. I was only kidding. I wouldn't do anything like that with you." He paused, "Unless you wanted me too."

"I'm good, Jake." I said pushing his arms away from my waist.

"Come on let's get you to bed." He laughed.

"Sure." I walked into my room and sat on my bed, "Can you hand me that box over there"

"Sure, sure." He reached over and got the little clear tote of my dresser and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled I grabbed a random bottle of lotion and put it on. Whatever it was it smelled awesome. Even Jake noticed, "Dang, Bells that smells amazing."

"Thanks." I mumbled, kind of embarrassed.

"Night." He said.

"Where are you going to sleep." I asked confused. He thought he was coming to lay with me he had lost it.

"Go to sleep. I can take care of myself."

"Okay. Night."

I found myself soon drifting off to sleep. I rarely had dreams when I slept so I was shocked when I found myself tossing in my bed. I thought I was awake until I looked around and realized there was a large brown wolf standing in the middle of my room growling at the window. The window slowly opened and the most beautiful man in the world came through.

"Shut up, dog. I'm here for the same reasons you are." The man said. The wolf just growled back loudly.

"You go outside!" The man snapped at the wolf. The wolf just continued to growl.

"I hate you too." He said with a laugh. The man came over to me and I quickly closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead and said, "Sleep well, Love." , and then he was gone. The wolf continued to growl the whole time until I told it to shut up.

The static sound of the radio woke me up in the morning. I reached over and turned the alarm off. I sat up on my bed and seen Jake curled up on the floor. I didn't want to wake him but I didn't want him to be cold on the floor. I bent down and felt his arm to see if he was cold but he was hot, like he had a fever. I pulled my hand back quickly. I walked over into my closet and pulled put out my jean shorts and 'Future Generations' t-shirt. I dressed and looked myself over. I was skinny. I didn't flaunt it like some girls at school. I've been told before that I was pretty but I didn't see it. I was average. That's how I felt.

Work dragged. I showed up at eight, like usual and got chewed out for being late. Then the baby I was trying to put to sleep puked on me, so I had to change into an extra shirt that was in the back. It was too small. I was getting hoots and whistles all day. A three year old spilled juice all over and I fell, being uncoordinated. Another three year old screamed for forty- three minutes straight. Where she got the energy or the breath to scream like that I'll never know. To make matters worse the headache I got from the three year old never went away and got worse when I thought about my dream last night. I walked though my front doors and screamed thinking no one would be home.

"Whoa, Bells. Calm down." Jake called from the sofa.

"Sorry Jake. Bad day." I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I guess." I sat down and told him all about what happened at work but when I mentioned that I couldn't get that dream out of my mind he asked me what it was. When I mentioned the wolf he straightened up and when I told him about the beautiful man his eyes hardened and he stopped breathing for a minute. He began shaking but it soon slowed and stopped. I questioned him when he was shaking but he continued to reassure me that he was okay. Tonight I had the same dream except that the tonight the wolf didn't fight back as much, in fact for a week straight every night the wolf seemed to fight less until he didn't fight at all. Jake came to see us every day that week. Jake stayed at Sam's at night and visited us during the day. I went over to Sam's with Jake since school was out for the week. Sam was tall, just like all the other boys from the rez. Boys from the reservation are tall; at least 6'1.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Sam Uley." Sam had said when we first met. I just smiled to shy to say anything.

"Dang Jake." Another tall boy, Paul, had said. I smiled again but this time I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Back off, Paul, she's with me." Jake defended me, "Bella, we're not staying around here much longer. Bye Sam. Paul."

Jake and I went to the beach and said our goodbyes.

"You know, Bella hanging out with you is probably one of my favorite things to do." Jake said as we walked along the beach.

"Thanks Jake." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh Bells, you know what I mean." Ha said.

"Yea, I do." He took into his arms and I pushed him away. He was so hot lately: like he was running a fever. I begged him to go to the doctor plenty of times this week but he just laughed each time.

"So, I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Yea. A lot. Sam comes down a lot. He, um, I guess you could call it 'volunteering' with the wilderness folks out here. Some pretty big… things… have been found lately."

"How come _I _never heard about this? I mean I live here"

"Well, they didn't want to scare you all."

"Scare us? It's just some animals, right?" Jake stayed silent. I counted to 100 and he didn't say anything. "Right?" I pushed.

"Bella, you're observant. Figure it out."

"Jake what's going on?"

Jake's phone rang and without looking at it he said, "That's Quil and Embry. Got to go." He ran off and turned, "Figure it out. You can do it Bella." With that he was gone. I sank down to sand with a sigh and thought about it. I'm just going to call him. I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Bella, I can't talk --- "Jake said and then a howl ripped through the phone. The howl was close I looked up and stared towards the trees. I walked closer until I was at the edge of the forest. I thought I seen a wolf, a huge wolf. It reminded me of Jake. I ran down the beach toward my house but stopped when the wolf was standing in front of me. I tried to remember what I had learned in school about animal defense. I came up short and slowly walked up to it. Something clicked when I seen the wolf's eyes. The wolf in front of me, the wolf from the woods, the wolf from my dream. The wolf is real. My dream was real. The wolf was in my room. In the same spot as Jake. One by one things continued to click. The sudden fever and growth spurt. Jake! The large russet brown wolf in front of me is my best friend. My left hand flew to my mouth and my right hand went to my hair, "Oh!" The wolf whined and walked over to me. He ducked his head under my arm and rubbed against me. "Give me a minute, Jake." I said. I took a few deep breaths and stood up. "Bye, Jake. I got to go." I ran down the street and straight up to my room.

__________________________________________________________________

"Bella! Isabella! Now!" my mom called from the foot of the stairs.

"Huh? Oh!" I came too and looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. 8:05! I was supposed to be at school 20 minutes ago! Holy Crow! Holy Crow! Lucy's home! Lucy gets home after I leave, Holy crow! I dressed and brushed my teeth in a hurry. I pulled on an old tee shirt, a pair of jeans and my tennis shoes. I ran downstairs so fast I almost tripped. Of course uncoordinated. "I'm here- Lu- mom."

"Bella, you were supposed to be gone by now. You're going to be late!"

"I know, mom."

"Hair."

"I'll have Addie do it at school." I grabbed a chocolate Pop tart and headed for the door

"Okay, bye. Love you!"

"Bye. Love you!" I ran out the door as I half waved and half ate. I finished off my pop tart and jumped into my Neon. I looked in the mirror and noticed what my mom meant about my hair. I grabbed Cyrin's scrunchie that was sitting on the front seat and wrapped it around my hair. When I turned the corner into the parking lot it was empty. I ran to Spanish so quickly I didn't even lock the doors. y

" Hola Ms. Gates, thank you for joining us today." My Spanish teacher, said.

"Sorry I'm late ía." I said quietly as I took my seat next to my cousin Noah. I could feel the eyes of my fellow students on me. I looked down at my pink sneakers.

"What's up?" he asked as I pulled out my notebook and began doodling.

"I woke up late."

"Oh. You have always been lazy."

I attempted to nudge him in the ribs but he dodged me.

After about five minutes of silence Noah leaned over and whispered, "You know, Bella?" Noah's voice seemed strangely composed, "Jeremy Hall likes you and wants to know if you want to go out on Friday, to a movie or dinner maybe."

"Huh?" Jeremy Hall

"Yea, here." Noah handed me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it carefully and read -word for word- what Noah had just said. I stared horrified at the badly drawn heart on the first fold. I turned to Noah. His lips were in a tight line, trying to hold back laughter I suppose.

"Umm… Noah?"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked. He knew what I wanted and he was going to get something out of it.

"Please, please, please!" I begged with a little pout on my face.

"You know you're really lucky you're my favorite cousin."

"Oh! Thank you so much."

"Yea, yea, yea. Be quiet."

He began to write back to Jeremy:

Jeremy, no one is going to take out my little cousin. I love her so I'm going to protect her from losers like you. When someone comes around that needs her ('cause I know he wont deserve her) then he can have her. Back off!

Noah

He was nice and all but he just wasn't my type. Noah cleared his throat and I pulled out a five-dollar bill. The look Noah was giving me told me my five dollars was not going to be accepted. I sighed and pulled out two more dollars. He smiled and shoved the money in his wallet. Noah was such a con artist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked silently to my car scared to find Rose waiting for me there. I slowed my pace, remembering my confrontation with Rosalie earlier. The rain began to fall lightly as I wandered around during free period. I seen a face I could never forget. The perfect blonde woman stood against the wall of the art building. I stopped and watched her for a minute. She turned to me and a devilish grin spread across her face. She gave me a smile that was more of threat. Every one of her teeth sparkled like her skin in the sun. I stepped backwards into the wall of the pre- k building. I was completely taken back by her beauty. Her eyes hardened and she turned her whole body towards me. She was half crouched and her pale face, if possible, got even paler. This had happened in a matter of milliseconds. The move was so swift, and quick she scared me a little. A low hiss escaped her lips. I backed into the wall, trying to push the wall out my way but the stupid building wouldn't move. I heard a growl from in front of the kindergarten building and the blonde boy I seen outside the window pounced onto the women and the pixie- like girl came running, at incredible speeds, to them. I was at a loss for words and still trying to get the stupid wall out of my way. The pixie girl grabbed the blonde's shoulders and she whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear, "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. I can't believe you did that.", her voice became softer ,yet louder, as she said, "You probably terrified her. You don't know what this has done to the future"

"Alice, Alice. Nothing you can say will make me sorry." With that she turned to walk away.

"Jasper." Alice said and the blonde boy went after Rosalie.

"Alice?" I whispered. I didn't think she could hear me but she turned to face me, "Yes Bella?"

"Who are? What is… why…" I stammered. I didn't even know where to start.

"Let me start. I'm sorry for what you just witnessed. We were going to keep our distance. We just can't stay away from you for long. We get scared every time we leave you'll get hurt. I love you, Bella. You're the best little sister ever."

"What?"

"Oh!" She squealed, "I so want to tell you but Edward would so rip my head off…!" I began to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug. She hugged me for about ten seconds I was about to pull away and run but the blonde boy, Jasper, came back and tapped her on her shoulder, "Alice, honey, we need to go. Em is holding Rose in the car right now." He paused, "It's probably safer that we leave now, anyway." He added gesturing towards me with his eyes. He quickly looked away and turned his eyes back to Alice.

"I guess you're right. I hate it when you're right." She said sounding exhausted.

They couldn't leave me with so many questions like this. Could they? Would they? I couldn't speak but I managed to choke out, "Alice… you can't go like this. I want to know what's going on." She looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"Oh, Bella." She said and then she was gone.

I shook my head somewhat violently trying to erase the memory.

I flinched as I walked past the art room remembering yet again. The kindergarteners and pre- k students would've been terrified if they had seen what had happened today. Lucky them they were on a field trip.

"What is up in the skies Gates?" Vince said dragging out the 'ies', his usual greeting, as he ran up behind me and tousled my hair.

"You." I said looking up at him. He laughed a little and began to walk with me.

"So, Bella did you bring your 'D' up in Geo?"

"Not yet. One more test is all I need. This one on Japan and the Korea's should be good."

"Yeah, hope you pass Bells. Don't know what I do without you next year."

"I know what you mean." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella? Can I talk to you, please?" I heard Jake's voice behind me. It was soft and pleading. I had been thinking about the incident over the past week and I finally decided to talk to him. Maybe now he could answer some of my questions.


	3. Chapter 2 Explanations Sort of

Disclaimer:

Me: I own the whole world && Edward Cullen!!

Alice Mayberry: Are you sure, Bells?

Me: Yea I'm sure, Mayberry.

*Alice looks at Mkay kay*

Alice: I think she lost it…

Mkay kay: Me too.

Me: I have not! I own Edward and Alice and Emmett and everything!

Mkay kay: No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does!

Me: Shhh… they don't know that.

Johnny Go curly: Who doesn't?

Me: The elves in the kitchen

JGC: Bella, there are no elves in your… Alice! Bella's got elves in her kitchen. They're baking cookies!

"Are you ready to talk? I haven't seen you in a week. Are you okay?" Jake asked as I turned around.

"Yes, Jake. I'm fine. It was just a lot to take in." I laughed.

"Oh, Bella!" Jake grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Can't breathe, Jake"

"Sorry honey."

"Now, time for an explanation." Jake took my hand and pulled me along past my car, "Jake? My car?"

He ignored me and pulled me out of the parking lot. He tugged me all the way to the beach where he sunk down on to the sand. He was quiet. I counted to 567 and then he let out a sigh. I counted to 200 and then I began to grow impatient, "Jake, I'm leaving." As I turned to walk away I felt his hand around my wrist. His hand was huge and hot. He needs to go to a doctor.

"Wait Bells. Give me five minutes. I have to think about what to say."

"Three minutes."

"Okay." He sat back down and pulled me down with him. I sat in the sand and after three minutes I said, "Okay Jake."

"Well for starters I'm a wolf."

"Really, Jake??"

" Yea."

I sighed, "Seriously, Jake."

"Bells this isn't easy for me. There are a lot of things you don't know. Like your dream for one."

"What about my dream?"

"It was real Bella."

I stood there for a minute shocked at first, and then I was bookoo mad, "Jacob!"

"What?" He must have been shocked at my outburst.

"You didn't tell me! When I told you about that dream you should've told me it was you and… and… whoever came through my window!"

"Bella, I never wanted you to find out this way."

"You let some stranger come through my window!"

"I'm glad you think of him that way, but no. You know him and Alice, and that blonde guy. Along with the other bloodsuckers."

"Bloodsuckers? You know about Alice and Jasper?"

"Sadly. They reek so bad. Ugh! You can't go around them. I swear no matter what they tell you, you can't go. We're so much better."

"Who is 'we'? You don't control me."

"Sam and Quil and Embry. All of 'em. You don't know what's best for you."

"And you do?"

"Yes actually."

"Well, if that's what you think then fu-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You're such a potty mouth." Noah said as he approached us with Evelyn, Addie, and Cyrin following behind. Addie was towing her little sister, Emma, down the beach.

"Hey Jake. How's it going?" Noah said as he bumped fists with Jake.

"Well, it's been better but you know how it is."

"Yup." Noah said shaking his head.

"Gates!" Evelyn called at least five yards away from me.

"Huh?" I answered.

"We brought you a present." Evelyn said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My mom needs a babysitter." Addie said gesturing to Emma. Emma was sweet. She was two years old and had long black hair just like Addie. I loved Emma like she was my sister. Sometimes it seemed that way because I baby-sit her so much.

"You got it." I said.

"Thank you so much `cause me and Trinity and Chelsea have to go to the orphanage with Amy. Thank you thank you thank you!" Addie said.

"Anytime." I said.

"Bella, I can't talk here. Or in front of the little one." Jake warned.

"Later then. Promise?" I asked.

"Sure, Sure. Keep your window open." Jake instructed as he walked off. I knew Addie was suspicious of Jake and I's exchange but she stayed quiet. I was thankful for that because it was obvious by now I couldn't tell anyone about my little discoveries.

"When are you going to drop her off?" I asked Addie.

"I follow you to your house if that's okay?" She asked.

"Yea. Perfect. My car's still at school so I'll meet you there I'll only be a few minutes behind you."

"Okay. Come on guys." Addie called to Evelyn and Emma who were playing in the sand nearby.

I walked back to school just as it began to rain. I pulled my keys out of jacket pocket and went to unlock my car when I seen it was already unlocked. I eyed the door handle for a moment deciding whether to open it or not. Nothing could've happened while I was in school. What the heck. I opened the door only to find that my fear of finding Rosalie in my car came true. She sat in the back seat of my car filing her already perfect fingernails.

"What do you want, Rose?" I managed to choke out.

"I… well they… wanted me to apologize for scaring you but it was probably the most fun I've had in a while." She said without taking her pitch black eyes of her nails.

"Okay, why are you still here."

"I can't stay and hang out with my favorite little sister." I could practically hear the ice in her voice.

"No. Now get out Rose." I heard the voice from far away. All I know is that it's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and he was defending me. I could trust this voice. When Rose wouldn't move the man hissed at her and then growled I didn't know how to take in what was going on around me so I just started the car and said, "Guys I'm going home and I want y'all out by the time I get home." I wanted so bad to see the face behind the voice. But he stayed hidden. "If Jake can't tell his secret I'm sure you can't tell yours. Addison, Evelyn, and Emma are at my house so…" With that I drove out of the parking lot towards my house. With Rose and 'Edward', I guessed, fighting the whole way.

Emma was in bed by ten and I opened my window soon after. Lucy had called and said she'd be working all through the night. Being a nurse Lucy works plenty of night and she wont get home until after I leave for school. I didn't mind much. I liked being on my own. I enjoyed the quiet. At around midnight I woke up on the couch with Jake sitting at my feet starring at the sports channel.

"Jake?" I asked my voice still hoarse

"Sh! Bella's asl…" Jake said as he realized I was the one talking, "Oh. Sorry."

"Well."

"Well, there's a whole other world, Bella, that coincides with yours. Sam and I along with Paul, Embry, Quil and everybody are all part of the wolf pack. The Cullens are all vampires. Wolves and vampires are destined enemies. You, it had to be you, got in between us Bella."

"This is all my fault?"

"No! I was just saying it would only happen to you. It was a joke. Sorry. Anyway, Lover Boy thinks he's in love with you but he doesn't know crap!"

"Wait, how do you know he doesn't love me? He might. And how do you know I wouldn't love him back?"

"You what!" He scared me. He had never yelled at me before. I got over being scared and was mad. I decided to use this against him and I broke down and hid my face.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He tried to grab my arm and pull me closer to him but I slapped his hand away. I looked up slightly to make sure the gesture hurt him. It did.

"I might just love him. I want to meet him." I said looking up.

"He doesn't want to meet you. He stays away from you to 'protect you'. He tries to keep his family away from you. To help you live a normal life. He can't even stay away from you. He came to your house the other night. That's why I stayed over I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you." He paused to take a breath and I used this break to ask him, "My dream?"

"Yea."

"Edward?"

"How do you know?" I felt myself fall back down onto the sofa and I took a breath and began to laugh to myself. I laughed a little harder and eventually went into hysterics

"Bella? Bella? Are you all right? Do I need to call 911?"

"No. Don't be stupid." I said sitting up again. I jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Alice!" I whispered feeling instantly stupid.

"Yes?" I heard Alice's high pixie like voice and turned around and hugged her.

"Bella, what are you doing? What do you want bloodsucker?" Jake said through his teeth.

"Leave her alone, Jake!" I snapped. "Alice you have to tell me what's going on. You left me with so many questions today."

"I'd be glad to help, Bells. What's your first question?" Alice said as she went and sat on my couch

"Why did Rosalie call me her sister?"

"Because Bella you and Edward are meant for each other and I know things would work out perfectly and Edward needs to quit being so stubborn and come too see you. He's pretty mad about the whole thing with Rose. He locked her out the house not that that would stop a vampire but hey when they started fighting Em had to pull him off her."

"Hold it leech. What happened today with Rosalie?"

"Oh nothing she scared me today. Who's Em?" That's when Jake began to shake and Alice pulled me behind her half crouched body. After that everything happened so fast and next thing I knew I was standing outside my front door with Emma, still sleeping, in my arms and I piece of small paper with an address on it on my already packed bag. Alice stuck her head out of my window and whispered, "Go!" I shook my head nervously and ran. I had my bag over my shoulder and maneuvered Emma so she was lying across my chest with her head on my shoulder. I got to the front door of the house Alice sent me too and stopped to breathe. As if they were expecting me the front door opened. I looked up to see who had opened it and seen Dr. Carlisle. I had met him last time I went into the hospital.

"Hello, Bella we've been expecting you." He said inviting me in.


	4. Chapter 3 A Name with a Voice

_**Previously: **_

_**I got to the front door of the house Alice sent me too and stopped to breathe. As if they were expecting me the front door opened. I looked up to see who had opened it and seen Dr. Carlisle. I had met him last time I went into the hospital.**_

"_**Hello, Bella we've been expecting you." He said inviting me in. With that I ran into the house. **_

"Dr. Carlisle, I'm extremely sorry. I must be at the wrong house. You've been expecting me?" Did I hear him right?

"Alice called me and said you'd be coming." He said casually. I looked around the room but seen no one until suddenly a woman who looked like Rosalie and Alice in a way. Not that they looked related but they both had the same perfect features.

"Dear you must be exhausted. You ran what twenty miles. Come sit. Have some water." The woman said gesturing to the couch and handing me a glass of water. She took Emma from me and I moved my bag from around my neck. I wanted to protest but since Dr. Carlisle didn't say anything and I didn't either.

"This is my wife Esme." Dr. Carlisle said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello dear." Esme said as she took Emma up the stairs. All of a sudden the front door slammed open and the man from my dream, Edward, came through.

"Carlisle. Can I talk to you?" Edward said as he shut the door behind him. Edward's voice was defiantly the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. Even more beautiful then the one in the car that was fighting with Rosalie.

"I'll be right back, Bella. Edward and I have some thing to work out." Dr. Carlisle said as he followed Edward out the door. I went by the open window and listened to what they were saying.

"Carlisle, she can't be here. We have to get her out of here." I heard Edward say.

"Son, Alice called and said that the werewolf was going to attack and it was dangerous. This was the only place Bella would've been safe." Carlisle responded.

"He was going to hurt Bella?" I heard the concern in Edward's voice.

"Yes son. Bella is safe here. Will you just face facts and let her into your life, our life, the life she would want. The life that belongs to the two of you." Carlisle's words were beautiful, "You love her. Don't you son."

"Yes. But that's why we need to find another safe place for her. She can't stay here. I wont put her through the chaos of becoming one of us." Edward admitted.

"Bella is staying. That's my finale word on the subject." Carlisle decided. I was thankful for Carlisle. How would I explain this to Lucy? I decided to call her now. As the line was ringing I thought about what to say.

"Hello?" Lucy said when she answered.

"Hey, Mom. I'm staying at Evelyn's house tonight, okay?" I asked hoping she would believe me.

"Okay. But I thought you were watching Emma?" she asked suspicious.

"No. Addie's plans got canceled so she's going to watch her." I lied quickly.

"Oh. Well, just call me when you come home." She said buying it.

"Okay. Will do. Bye. I love you, Mom." I said as I hung up the phone. I called Evelyn as soon I hung up, "Hey Evelyn?"

"Yea, Bella." She said sleepily. It was only ten-thirty and Evelyn stays up extremely late.

"I'm sorry. You were sleeping?" I apologized.

"Yea. Actually surprised me too."

"Oh. Well I just needed I favor. Don't go to my house and if my mom asks I'm at your house with you. Emma is with Addie at their house." I said in a rush.

"Okay." She said to tired to question me.

"Thanks." I said as I hung up. Esme came down stairs with Emma's clothes that were drenched in my sweat, from running.

"Thanks, Esme." I said as I attempted to take Emma's clothes from her.

"Oh no dear. I can take care of this." She said walking into the kitchen, "I'll just throw these out. I already put the ones Alice gave her on."

"Throw them out?" I asked.

"Yes. Alice doesn't like to see someone where the same outfit twice."

"Oh. I see"

"Yes, Alice is such a fashion fanatic. She shops always and she loves giving people fashion advice."

"She seems very umm… perky."

Esme let out a loud laugh and threw the clothes out, "Yes. She is quite perky and extremely energetic."

"Esme, maybe you can help me. I'm so confused. Alice left me with so many questions. And today in the car Rosalie was confusing. I…I could hear the other voice but I couldn't see anyone. And then at the beach Jacob only confused me even more and hen at my house Alice had Emma and I out so fast and… I'm just going to shut up now."

"Oh, Bella Hun When Edward comes in he will explain I all from the beginning. He wont come in for a while Bella. Why don't you go lay down and sleep. There is a bed upstairs already turned down for you and Emma is in the room next door. You're in safe hands tonight." I didn't fight with Esme because I was quite tired. She showed me Emma's room and then mine. The room Esme brought me to was big. It had a large bed in the middle and was plain. It was clearly a guest room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

Around two in the morning I woke up hearing Emma crying. I turned over and heard Edward say, "I got it. Don't worry." I got up anyway and walked sleepily to Emma.

"I told you I can handle this Bella." I heard him say.

"No. Move." I said trying to push him out of my way. He simply laughed and moved out of my way. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me across the hall. I rubbed my eyes and picked Emma up out of the bed. She instantly stopped crying as soon as she knew I was there. I took her back into the room I was sleeping in and I patted her until she fell asleep again. I rolled over to go to sleep myself but I stopped when my hands felt something cold. I gasped and Edward laughed once again. "You scared me!" I said defensively.

"I'm sorry love but that was quite funny." He said laughing.

"Love? I want an explanation." I said sitting up.

"Bella I love you and I wanted to protect you. But I guess that isn't really an explanation. I'll start from the beginning." He took a deep breath and began again, "Bella. My sister Alice, can see the future, and when Renee and Charlie planned on getting married she seen you being born and you becoming one of us a vampire. Any questions?" He paused and I asked him, "Who are Renee and Charlie?"

Edward took another deep breath and said…


End file.
